Cynthia
Description: Cynthia has a pink tone to her skin color. She is outlined by a pink aura and has long, shady bright purple hair. Her eyes are purple. She helped defend Omenta from invaders as medical assistance and once as a warrior. Cynthia does not use any weapons due to the death of her father during a battle against gray skinned invaders two years ago. She wears a pink hospital gown with boots, gloves, and a face mask when working. Cynthia has an abundance of power that she doesn't even know of. Description of Armor: Description of Weapons: *Telan Shield - Small shield with pink energy flowing out of its sides when being used. *Telan Sword - A sword hanging up in her bedroom. Her father used this sword before his death. Backstory: Cynthia had the life all Telans would like. Her life was near perfect due to her father, a Elite Warrior Atticus, preventing her from defending Omenta. Although, she would occasionally sneak out and disguise herself to defend Omenta. Every time she went to help defend Omenta, she would create an illusion of her sleeping and always return home before her father. After a few weeks, she would meet a young warrior, Landon, who would try proposing to her a few months later. Then by the end of the year, Omenta was invaded by gray skinned beings. She, Landon, her father, and other Telans would defend Omenta, but not all would come out alive. It was during this battle that her father saw through Cynthia's disguise for the first and last time. He told Cynthia he was going to punish her greatly, but Cynthia would face the more tragic punishment: her father's death. Personality: Connects easily with anyone, she is caring and always willing to help in anyway she can. However, she tends to get depressed when she has nothing to keep her mind off the deaths of her mother and father. After the death of father, she has avoided weapons and decided to never fight again. Cynthia hates choking her opponents using telekinesis and only pulls the move out when she's in real danger. Skills: *Telekinesis **Telepathy **Read minds **Heal or restore energy **Fight or defend from a distance **Create illusions **Spartial Sense **Flight Attacks: Special Attacks: *Telekinesis - Lifts object or being into the air *Telekinetic Push - Pushes an opponent or object away from her. *Mental Barrier - A pink barrier appears in-front of Cynthia or her allies to protect her or them. *Thought Bubble - Creates a spherical barrier around her or an ally. *Mental Illusion - Creates an illusion of herself, an ally, or another character to avoid an attack or trick an opponent. *Fiery Illusion - Cynthia tricks her opponent into thinking they're on fire. *Frozen Illusion - Cynthia tricks her opponent into thinking they're frozen. *Paralyzing Illusion - Cynthia tricks her opponent into thinking they're paralyzed by electricity. *Telekinetic HP Boost - Cythnia restores an ally's health. *Telekinetic Mana Boost - Cynthia restores an ally's energy. Strongest Special Attack: *Telekinetic Choke - Cynthia lifts her opponent into the air and straggles him or her using telekinesis. Events: Category:EoC Character Category:Cynthia Category:EoC Hero Category:PPH Character Category:PPH Hero Category:Telan Category:Female Character